1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display, plasma display, etc., and in particular to a display device especially called a multiscanning type display apparatus, which is able to display picture signals of a plurality of signal standards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since in a multiscanning type CRT display, etc., the size of one dot in a picture when displaying input signals is variable, it is possible to display input signals on a full screen by adequately changing the resolution regardless the signal standards of input signal.
On the other hand, in a case where input signals are displayed on a matrix drive type display device such as a plasma display panel, etc., since the size of display pixels and number of pixels of a picture screen of those display devices are fixed, there are some limitations in input signals which can be displayed in a case where the resolution of the display device is different from that of the input signals. For example, there are some types in which the input signals having the same resolution as that of the liquid crystal display device can be displayed, and input signals can be displayed as they are, with respect to only signals having any smaller resolution than that.
However, there is an inconvenience if a display device can meet only the input signals having the same resolution as that of the display device, and with a method of displaying input signals at the resolution thereof in a case where the resolution of input signals is less than that of the display device, the size of picture signals to be displayed on a display device will differ depending upon the resolution of input signals, it is not convenient.